Forbidden Love
by CreddieShipper
Summary: The sexy French-Canadian wants another fellow Canadian in Chris Jericho. Problem is that he is married, but Maryse has a plan in motion to get what she wants. Will the plan go too far? MarysexChrisxJessica
1. Prologue

**So I have had this idea for a while now and I'm just starting on this Chris/Maryse pairing. I have a general idea of where this is going, but bare with me :)**

* * *

Ever since Maryse joined the company in 2008, one blond-headed man stood out to her. That blonde's name was non other than the sexy beast himself Chris Jericho and sexy he was. For someone who neared thirty-nine, he didn't look a day over thirty. He had baby blue eyes that would make you melt just from a passing glance. Some would joke that being blond meant you were dumb, but Chris was far from being ignorant. The wrestling business was his passion and he knew every trick and trade there was to know. Such an intelligent man. Who wouldn't want a guy who was smart, funny andhot as a bonus? Maryse really wanted Chris for herself, but the problem is that Chris had a wife named Jessica and three young children at home. However, Maryse knew there was a solution to every problem put in front of her.

"Bon' jour Chris", Maryse greeted with her french accent and pearly whites. Chris turned around from the drink stand and smiled his signature grin. Maryse almost non-literally died right there on the spot from that sexy smile. She kept her composure.

"Why hello there beautiful", Chris been known to be a little flirt toward the divas even if just for fun. Chris really did think Maryse stood out from the rest of the pack. She kinda reminded him of Jessica. Both being blondes and looking totally sexy. Maryse didn't call herself 'The Sexiest of Sexy' for nothing.

Maryse blushed just a little from Chris' comment and said "I have a match tonight against Mickie James and after the match I was wondering if you'd like to get a drink?"

"Why is the 'Sexy Beast' being asked by 'The Sexiest of Sexy' on a date?" Chris once again smirked. Maryse kinda did ask him on a date, but didn't want him to know that.

"Nope just a drink between acquaintances" Maryse smiled. Chris thought a moment and thought one drink with an "acquaintance" wouldn't hurt.

"Sure why not?" Maryse's music started to play shortly afterward and she headed toward the stage.

"Bye Chris", she said in her sexy accent once again and touched his arm.

_Pourqui_

Maryse appeared behind the curtain and went toward the ring with Mickie James already waiting.

"She is the Diva's Champion Maryse", Lillian Garcia, the ring announcer, introduced the French-Canadian. Maryse couldn't wait till later. Her plan would be in motion.

_This might not be such a bad night, s_he thought as she did her signature hair flip.

* * *

**Remember this is just the prologue :)**


	2. Chapter 1: Rape

Back and forth action continued between Maryse and Mickie James. This presented the duos first one-on-one match together. Why couldn't it be saved for ppv? Typical wwe. Mickie James ended up with the upset win after a Tornado DDT. Not a good way to start the night for Maryse, who still planned to win Chris over. After the match, Maryse headed to back, feeling a little dazed. She wasn't too upset about the loss. She still held the title of Divas Champion. Although Mickie posed a threat, she would deal with that later.

Maryse started looking for Chris near the refreshment stand. Negative. Then to cattery. Still negative. Finally, Maryse walked toward Chris dressing room, but a male figure stopped her. The male figure turned out to be Chris himself.

"Bo' jour once again Chris", she giggled slightly when Chris showed that trademark grin.

"Bo' jour to you too Maryse", he took her hand and lightly kissed it causing her to blush. "So you still in the mood to go out for drinks? I know you've had a long thus far, but my treat", Chris smiles as the words pour out of his mouth. He is trying to be a gentleman and Maryse sees those gentleman like qualities.

"Of course. Mickie James will not ruin the "sexiest of sexy's" night", Maryse grins and Chris can't help but chuckle.

After Maryse dresses in her regular attire, she meets up with Chris in the parking lot. Being the gentleman that he is, Chris opens the door for her and helps her into the front seat. Once he is in the driver's seat, both head off to the local club.

At the club, the bartender mixes them up some martinis. Chris and Maryse start talking about nothing in particular. Until Maryse mentions Jessica.

"So how are things going for you and Jessica?" Maryse heard among the divas that him and Jessica were having problems. That would mean she would have a chance if him and Jessica divorced.

Chris tensed up a little, caught off guard by the sudden question. "Not too good. Jessica and I are having some problems, but it'll work out."

Maryse brushed the tips of her fingers onto Chris' hand and asked "What kind of problems? You can tell me anything."

"She's saying that I'm not spending enough time with her and the kids. She thinks I'm too focused on my work", his face turned sad.

He loved his job even after being away for two years, but his family meant the world to him. He knew they would get through this hurricane that was blowing through. However, in the end, there would still be damage.

Maryse sensed Chris' sadness and asked "How are you going to fix the problem Chris?" She pretended to be concern with his marriage, but what she really was concerned about was being his second wife.

"Jessica and I are trying to work through our problems. We love each other and we'll make it through this storm", Maryse cringed at the word _love. _She wanted him to feel that way about her.

"I'm sure everything will work out the way it is suppose to be Chris", she took his hand into hers. A smile began to form on his face.

"Thanks Maryse", Chris started to get up and Maryse looked a little confused. The night couldn't end now. "I'll be back o.k.? The restroom is calling me", she chuckled and he went to the restroom.

After he left, Maryse made sure no one stood near and reached into her jacket pocket pulling out a date rape drug. She slipped the contents into his drink and mixed.

Moments later Chris came back from the bathroom. He took a sip of his martini and Maryse waited for the effects to kick in. When Chris became disoriented, Maryse lead him out of the bar, strapped him into the front passenger seat, and drove them back to her hotel.

Once inside her hotel room, she laid him onto a king size bed. She undressed herself to leave her completely naked. This night was a night she been waiting for not how it happened.

Finally, she started to undress Chris and things happened.


End file.
